


i'm turning my cell off just to breathe

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are overwhelmed with their college lives and while trying to get some alone time they run into each other.<br/>AU-they remembered each other from Beacon Hills vaguely, but don't really know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm turning my cell off just to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was like I'm never gonna put a coffee shop au in my one shot series, because I already did one but this song came on and I was like yess this is perf for stydia.  
> The song is Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids.

Stiles' week has been hectic. He's tired of all the chaos that's coming along with college life.

And a part time job.

And a social life.

How does he even have time to get coffee? He doesn't. That isn't going to stop him from turning off his cell phone (which keeps going off) and getting some kind of fancy, sugary frap, and sitting in front of the cafe with a book he's been dying to read. Just for an hour or so. He just feels so overwhelmed with everything. He needs this.

* * *

 

Lydia Martin is the queen of multi-tasking. She always has been, that's why she didn't understand how her world managed to get so...chaotic. She has obligations with her sorority, her classes (which are a breeze if that's all shes's doing), her tutoring program, and her job at the campus bookstore. Its hard for her to even keep in touch with her friends that aren't in her sorority.

So when she leaves the bookstore after her shift and notices a book she's been wanting to read she buys it, and heads to a cafe. One that preferably will be empty of college students and faculty. Her phone died, thank god, and she left it in her car charging. No interruptions. Just her, her book, and a black coffee.

When she got to the cafe it was packed. The only seat was with some guy who looked her age, maybe a little older, reading some book as well. She could deal with sitting across from him in silence for thirty minutes. She could do it, because her sanity depended on it.

"Excuse me?" She said and he glanced up looking a little irritated and confused.

His face softened a bit when he saw who was talking to him.

* * *

 

"Yes?" He said with a slight smile. He recognized the girl. They grew up in the same town together. Went to high school together. He didn't know they were even in the same town anymore.

"Um, there's no where else to sit. Do you mind?" She motioned to the empty chair.

"Not at all." He said and went back to his book.

He wondered if she even recognized him at all. She didn't give him the time of day in high school, and he convinced him self he was in love with her.

He had to admit he felt his old crush. He definitely was still attracted to her. They read in silence for a while before he couldn't help himself any longer. "I'm sorry to bother you." He said waiting for her to lower her book before continuing. "You don't remember me do you? I'm Stiles...Stilinski. We went to school together. I was on the Lacrosse team with your boyfriend in high school." Okay, too much information Stilinski.

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "You were the horrible one." She said and he blushed. "Sorry." She said quickly and he shook his head.

"I wasn't that great, no. I just recoginized you is all. You go to Stanford?" He asked and she nodded.

"And you, as well?"

"Yeap. I was the second smartest person in school." He responded and she smiled.

"Must of been tough not being as smart as me."

"Not at all. I'm completely in awe of your genius." He responded and she laughed lightly.

"Thank you Stiles."

They read their books for a while before he got up. She hated to admit to herself that she didn't want him to go. She glanced up as he lingered for a second. "Um, I'm gonna grab a muffin and a refill. Do you want something?" She smiled at him and shook her head. "Are you sure? My treat."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass for now." He nodded and headed inside.

He returned a while later with two muffins and his refill. He pushed one of the muffins towards Lydia then continued reading his book while eating his muffin. She glanced at the muffin, then at the boy. She said no, but now that the muffin is just sitting in front of her. She did want it. She grabbed it and noticed him smile behind his book. She said nothing and began eating.

They sat there for two hours reading in silence, occassionally exchanging words. It was comfortable and probably the most relaxed either of them had been in a long time. He started cleaning his mess and Lydia started to help. "What time is it?" She asked and he glanced at a watch.

"About to be six." He answered and she cursed under her breath. "Why?"

"I have to start setting up for a party, and then I have to finish up a paper. I've pretty much put off all my responsibilities today." She sighed and grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah, I did the same. Life is overwhelming at the moment. It was really nice though, having company I didn't have to talk to, but felt comfortable enough to talk to. If that makes sense."

"It does. I feel the same. Perhaps we should do this again sometime." He was actually really glad she said that, because he didn't know if he had the balls to do it.

"Definitely." He said and they exchanged numbers.

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia tried to meet at least three times a month, but usually it was two or even one. When they felt they needed more time together, they started studying together. He would go to her sorority things when he could. They helped each other balance out a lot. Their lives didn't seem so chaotic once they were intertwined. Sometimes things got a little much, but never as often as it used to.

When they started dating no one was surprised, the two just were so good together. So good for each other.

When they moved in together Lydia loved coming home to him, but sometimes they would still go to the cafe and just read. That cafe had helped intertwine their lives, and they would never forget that place.

And the feelings would never fade.


End file.
